Dayin Letho-Evek CP
Dayin Letho-Evek is known as the secret go-to man for Legate Damar. Doing anything the Legate asks, Dayin is able to perform his duties with quick, calculated and distanced precision. Dayin has a feminine appearance due to a violent castration in 2380 and lives in a domestic partnership with another man and their child. Background Information With his mother already having passed away when he was a very young boy, Dayin was orphaned during the Dominion War when a version of Cydja Munroe called Yusra Firyal traveled back in time and killed the Gul. Not really knowing the true events of his fathers demise, Dayin was put into the foster systems until he met his friend Corat Damar CP Academy to get away from his life. NOTE: Because he was adopted by the Evek family AND is a partner with Raylon he is both Uncle by adoption and domestic partnership. Personal Life Cydja Munroe (2380-2380): Dayin met his ex-girlfriend shortly after the bombing of Larkarian and became friends, along with Raylon Evek. In 2380, Cydja and Dayin entered into a secret relationship and she lost her virginity at the young age of 13. Unknown to Cydja, Dayin's primary reason for dating her was to get back as Cydja's step-father Eron Bern CP. When Dayin caught Cydja associating more and more with old friend James Munroe CP he uses it as an excuse to break up with her. Cydja, returns home upset and tells her step-father Eron about the secret relationship. Eron takes matters into his own hands and has Dayin castrated. Ozara Brik (2380-2381): Dayin met his ex-lover, during the Cardassian civil war in 2375/76 and formed a brief attachment to her which was facilitated by her switching bodies with her younger self, who then offered Dayin one of his first sexual experiences. Having no recollection of this as an adult, Ozara became wary of the boy and maintained a distance. Once Dayin joined the military, there was often tension between Dayin, Ozara and her husband Eron. Soon enough, Dayin took an interest in their adopted daughter Cydja and had a sexual relationship with her to spite Eron. When Eron found out, Dayin was castrated and left on his own until Eron disappeared in later 2380. Wishing to get revenge on the man, Dayin pursued Ozara, starting a sexual relationship with her between 2380-2381 when she thought her husband was dead. Ozara, eventually guilt ridden called the affair off in it's early stages. Current Spouse(s) Raylon Evek Dayin met his first husband, Raylon Evek, as young children and became closer when Dayin was adopted into the Evek family after the Cardassian civil war. Maintaining a close friendship, the two eventually moved in together. When Raylon discovered he was homosexual and had a crush on Dayin, it was hard for Dayin to first accept. They started an intimate relationship as fuck 'buddies' but as time went on Dayin began to have more than friend feelings for his partner. Officially becoming life-partners they were never official married, but live together as a couple. They have one child together. Children Dayin has one child with Raylon Evek (and surrogate Kohsii Venik) named Daron Letho-Evek CP. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2376-2379, Dayin used the military to get away, as well as advance himself and his education. He graduated at the age of 18 and quickly made progress within the field because of his brutal and often detached tactics. Military Service Unofficially, Dayin is Legate Corat Damar CP's go-to man, doing everything and anything the Legate may need done quickly and quietly - including the assassination of the Legate's daughter in 2398. Other jobs have included retrievals of certain people, intelligence collecting, muggings, arson, murder and interrogations. Upon the discovery of a Romulan plot to use a biological weapon on Cardassia, Dayin went undercover as a female Romulan agent by the name of Prem R'Mora. With the help of Raylon as 'her' brother, Riov, they unfurled the plot and Dayin was promoted to Glinn. Years as D'ja: 2379-2380 ** Gor: 2380-2382 ** Gil: 2382-2384 ** Glinn: 2384-2398. 3 Dayin Letho-Evek CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2361 Category:All Characters